


From the Same Twisted Side

by DoctorsOrders



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Begging, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Gags, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsOrders/pseuds/DoctorsOrders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard knows Jim loves it when he calls Jim names and makes him come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Same Twisted Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely thayes on tumblr, inspired by some wonderful art she drew.
> 
>  **Warning**  
>  The word slut is used in this work, it is used in a private setting and without malice, but if that's problematic for you, please don't read.

“Look at you, stuffed up as full as can be, still begging for more with those pretty eyes.” 

Jim nodded back at him.  Jim was wet everywhere, drool escaping his lips that were stretched taunt around the ball in his mouth, lube running down his thighs while a thick vibrator hummed inside him, and pearls of precome dripping from the tip of his flushed dick. Jim made such a pretty picture, kneeling and bound in soft, purple rope. 

Leonard slowly worked the vibrator out of Jim’s clenching hole, only to push it back inside just as slowly, every ridge of the toy dragging on the tight muscle. Jim whined around the gag, his thighs tense as he tried to keep himself balanced. Leo ran his tongue across Jim’s slit, lapping at the clear liquid. Jim threw his head back as he let out muffled cries. 

“How’d you like to taste yourself in my mouth Jim? Such a little comeslut, taking as much as you can get.” 

Jim turned bright red, whimpering. 

“What’s that darlin’?”

Jim made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. 

“You like being a slut for me Jim?”

His blush deepened and Jim hung his head. 

“Oh, no need for that Captain. You make such a pretty slut,” Leonard held the vibrator against his prostate and Jim moaned. “Can you imagine if someone saw you like this Jim? Shaking with need, begging for my cock, begging for me to fill you up. What if I sent you to the bridge afterwards? They’d all know what a comeslut you are, with it running out of your fucked-out little hole.” Leonard unbuckled the ball-gag as he whispered against Jim’s ear, “Would you like that, darlin’?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Jim panted, his voice strained.  

“Good,” Leonard smirked before fixing a spider gag into Jim’s mouth.  He wouldn’t, would never, but he knew how much Jim liked it when he threatened, how much Jim got off on his verbal degradation. “I’m going to fuck you with this,” Leonard pushed the dildo flush against Jim’s hole again, “You will come boy, and you will keep coming until I’ve decided you’ve had enough. Then, maybe, if you’re very good, I’ll let you suck my cock. How does that sound,  _Captain_?” Leonard caught Jim’s pebbled nipple between his teeth. Jim howled.

“I’m not sure they heard you in engineering. Louder, cry for it like a good slut,” Leonard commanded before wrapping his lips around Jim’s cock again, sucking on the head before taking Jim’s entire length in his mouth.

Jim whined a sound that Leonard had come to know meant ‘Bones, please’ and he felt Jim’s body tense in his hands. He pulled his mouth away just before Jim came in long, thick strands, painting his chest. 

Leonard ran his fingers through it, bringing the come up to Jim’s mouth, his tongue straining against the ring, “Lick it clean,” Leonard urged, “taste yourself darlin’.”

Jim did just that. Leonard fed it all to him bit by bit, and Jim continued sucking even after Leo’s fingers came back dry. He kept his fingers in Jim’s mouth for a moment before clicking the vibrator up a notch, causing Jim to scream. 

“I think I’d like to see you really cry tonight Captain, how many times do you reckon it’ll be before that happens?” Leonard gave the vibrator a shallow thrust and Jim’s cock gave a hopeful twitch, even though it would be several more minutes before he could get hard. 

Jim made another pitiful noise and looked at Leonard with wide eyes as he struggled against the ropes. 

“I guess we’ll just have to keep going until we find out,” Leonard taunted. 

—

Jim cried just before his fifth release, sobbing around the gag as he came. It was a tiny amount of spunk compared to the first time, but Jim licked it from Leonard’s pressing fingers anyway. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Leo asked gently. He knew Jim loved to be in tears when he came, but it made him feel the tiniest bit guilty. Leonard kissed Jim’s cheek through the tears, sweat, and spit. Jim shook his head frantically even as his eyes welled up again. “Mmmm, that’s the right answer Captain.” 

Leonard was honestly a little surprised Jim was able to keep his position on his knees, but Jim had never been one for half measures. Leo changed the the toy’s pattern, yet again, from pulses to a steady, punishing vibration. Jim squeezed feebly around the dildo, body quivering with exhaustion.   He moaned brokenly when Leonard began stroking his cock again, hand slicked with lube and Jim’s drool. 

“I know you can manage one more time boy. Come, I know you want to,” Leonard insisted picking up the pace, thrusting the vibrator against Jim’s swollen prostate. Jim was still crying, and when he came it was dry. His cock jerked in vain, Jim practically doubled over, screaming, when Leonard pumped him through it, before maneuvering him to lay on his side

“Good. See, I knew you could take it,” Leo tugged at the base of the toy. 

Jim whimpered longingly as the vibrator was removed. 

“Alway such a little slut, haven’t you had enough?” Leonard asked in mock disbelief. 

Jim shook his head, flushing darker.

“Of course not…Alright, just a second,” Leonard sighed, before reaching into the bedside drawer and producing a shiny steal plug. Jim made a choked noise when he caught site of the new toy. “I know it’s the big one, but you’re real open right now Jim, I don’t figure anything smaller’ll stay in. You want it or not?” 

Jim nodded quickly. “Uh-huh,” he managed, despite the gag. Leonard smeared a bit more lube on it before easing it slowly into Jim’s slick body, which accepted the plug easily, Jim gasping all the while. 

“I bet the whole ship can hear their Captain, whining to have his hole filled. Again,” Leonard scoffed, despite the fact that he knew the walls were soundproofed. Jim moaned louder when the toy slipped all the way in and Leonard smacked the globe of his ass. “Should I let you suck my cock? You think you deserve to taste me tonight or should I just make you watch when I come?”

Jim made a noise that could have meant anything, mouth still stretched tight around the gag. Leonard unfastened it, rubbing soothingly at his jaw. 

“Please,” Jim begged his voice rough from screaming. 

“Ask if you want it so bad.”

“I’d like to suck you please.”

“Louder.”

Jim turned a lovely shade of crimson, “Please let me suck your cock! I want to swallow your come, please!” he said loud enough to satisfy Leonard. 

“Such a needy comeslut, alright, get to it then,” Leonard commanded, his sharp voice a juxtaposition to his actions. He helped Jim off the bed, placing a thick pillow between his knees and the floor. 

Jim brought his lips to Leo’s flushed cock immediately, mouthing kisses along it with his spit-slick, swollen lips. Jim struggled against the ropes, seeming to forget they bound his arms for a moment. He looked up at Leonard expectantly. 

“Don’t tell me you forgot how to use your filthy mouth by itself boy,” Leonard mocked, supporting Jim’s head in his hands. 

“No. Just…Please? Wouldn’t you rather—” 

“You can manage like that, unless you’d rather I jerk off in the shower while you watch my come run down the drain.”

Jim pouted, but licked a wet stripe down to the base of Leonard’s cock before nosing lower to suck his balls. Leonard sighed heavily, petting a hand through Jim’s hair. 

“You make such a pretty picture like this…Bet you’d like that, if I took a holo of you, mouth full of me, tied up on the floor. What if I showed my nurses? What do you think they would say Captain?” He never would, but even just the threat was enough for Jim. 

Jim whined and wet heat encompassed Leo’s cock. He sucked, cheeks hollowing, as he looked up at Leonard with lidded eyes, and another dark blush tinting his cheeks. 

“Ah, fuck Jim! That’s good,” Leonard breathed, holding Jim’s head still as he bucked into his mouth. “Sorry darlin’,” he apologized after Jim gagged when Leonard his the back of his throat. 

“Do it again,” Jim asked quietly, “Fuck my face please…” He held his mouth open like the gag had previously, lowering himself to Leo’s cock. 

Leonard held Jim's head in place while he thrust into his open mouth, Jim's throat convulsing with every bump of Leonard's swollen cock. Jim just kept his mouth open, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes while he gazed up at Leo. Leonard pulled out suddenly just far enough for Jim’s tongue to be coated in his thick, hot come. Jim swallowed eagerly, sucking at the tip to draw the rest of his release into his mouth. Jim continued licking until he’d swallowed all of it, and Leo had to draw back from the stimulation. 

After several long moments where Leonard stroked Jim’s hair he lowered himself down to the floor. He kissed Jim softly before he began untying the ropes. He traced the indent in Jim’s bicep, “I gotta get the ReGen unit darlin’, this one’s gonna bruise.” 

“Don’t, Bones, please.” 

“Just this once, and only ‘cause it won’t show.”

“You just gonna leave me like this?” Jim asked motioning to groin. 

Leonard ran one finger down the length of Jim’s erect cock and he shivered, “It’ll hurt like a bitch.”

“Please, just say it one more time and make me come.”

“What the hell am I gonna do with you Jim?” Leonard shook his head and pulled Jim’s back to his chest, settling him between his legs. He reached for the half empty bottle of lube, coating his fingers in it. Jim’s hands rested on his thighs, tensing the moment Leonard’s fingers made contact with his sore cock. “You sure darlin’? We don’t have to.”

“No, please, I want to,” Jim insisted, resting his head against Leo’s shoulder.

Leonard jacked him quickly, trying to get him off as fast as possible. He wasn’t even sure why Jim wanted this orgasm so badly, since it seemed the pain was outweighing the pleasure. Several minutes passed, silence filled only with Jim’s pained whines. 

“Booooones, please, say—” Jim gasped out before Leonard clasped his hand over Jim’s mouth. 

“Just come already slut, I know you want it bad,” Leonard growled into his ear. He came again, dry, with a muffled wail, blunt nails digging into Leo’s thighs. 

“Alright darlin’, that’s it, you’re okay…shhhh, you’re alright,” he soothed, wiping away fresh tears from Jim’s eyes with his thumb. 

“You have no idea how much I love that Bones,” Jim said quietly while Leonard peppered his neck with kisses. 

“I think I might darlin’.” Leonard stretched for a towel just out of his reach while Jim made no move to get up. “Jim,” he started after second, “you know I don’t think you’re just a slut, right?”

Jim let out a short laugh, “I know, and I love that you remind after every time we do this.” 

Leonard wrapped his arms around Jim, nipping at his ear, “Good, because you’re _my_  slut.”

“Bones!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note: I don't really know where this title came from, I certainly don't think any of this is 'twisted' or wrong or anything...so I hope no one's offended, because that's never my intension! 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and/or constructive criticism are always appreciated!


End file.
